


You're At The Party.

by orphan_account



Series: October Prompts! [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Based Off Of A Lemon Demon Song, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Memories, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You cant make yourself to sleep no matter what you do, instead of falling asleep, your mind chooses to tune into the clicking and ticking of the clocks hour hand, tick, tick, tick, tick.A coldness drops to your stomach and oozes into your veins, something about just tuning into nothing but the time sets you off. You decide maybe its time for you to get some shut eye.You cant bring yourself to do that either.
Relationships: Brief Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: October Prompts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949851
Kudos: 3





	You're At The Party.

A light ding comes from your phone and your eyes shoot open, you dont remember falling asleep, or leaving your phone on for that matter. you lean over your bed, and grab your phone. 

“Happy Birthday, Klaus!” your phone reminds you.

Either way you notice yourself sadly grinning down at your phone, you decide to let the notification sit until the morning.

Instead, you find yourself looking back on tonight. 

* * *

You cant make yourself to sleep no matter what you do, instead of falling asleep, your mind chooses to tune into the clicking and ticking of the clocks hour hand, tick, tick, tick, tick. 

A coldness drops to your stomach and oozes into your veins, something about just tuning into nothing but the time sets you off. You decide maybe its time for you to get some shut eye. 

You cant bring yourself to do that either. 

So you look up at the ceiling, and let your thoughts take over all of you, they buzz and cry, and its difficult to differentiate them from the ghosts, except its your own voice. Maybe thats what disturbs you the most. 

The distressing feeling deep down turns into something fiercer, panic, it overpowers you, and picks away all of your senses until you are left with nothing but the freezing cold, you dig at your naked shoulders, trying to hold yourself close, imitating your darlings voice in your head, but his voice becomes warped in the midst of all of your thoughts screaming at you. 

Blood pounds achingly in your ears, and your mouth became suddenly dry, and your throat was closing you could feel it, you were about to die and nobody was here to help you. to revive you.

And suddenly you are being yanked away by someone, something. It has a strong grip on your tiny wrists, and you are just so small, you have no idea whats about to happen, and what suffering you are about to undergo- and thus it throws you into someplace deep and swamped, but not with people. 

These things stopped being people a long while ago, you learned that the hard way. 

And then they get their hands on you, they scratch and grasp you and you want _out_ . So you fold yourself up in a corner and pray to _whatever god is up there peering down on you_. 

You never learned how to pray. 

So either you were doing it wrong, or god didnt care. 

You stop trusting in a higher power, instead, you scream.

then the thing- your father- opens the door, and looks down at you. And you beg it to let you out, you are so cold. So tiny, so frail and you just want to feel the kindness of your bed again. 

It subjects you to hours more of anguish, and when you finally get out, you dont allow yourself to get excited. this is what your life is going to look like for a _long long_ time. 

* * *

until you choose to leave at age fifteen, and turn up at a party, you don’t know whose party it is and frankly, you dont genuinely care. there is a good amount of beer and drugs.

and they love you.

they cheer you on when you play a match of beer pong, and its nothing like you’ve ever felt before, they applaud a lot, just for you.

they love you.

you are the soul of the party

you are the party.

* * *

you realize you hate being the party.

* * *

by the time your old man dies, you’re party heart becomes worn down and out, you are now the carcass of the party. fatigued, and you’ve lost your touch.

but you continue to entertain anyway, or you at least try to. your siblings dont really have an affinity for parties.

because they’ve never been to one.

not like you anyway.

well- maybe except Allison, you are sure she’s been to plenty of them.

* * *

five comes back. you’re sure he would have been a party like you.

maybe a dinner party, you think.

* * *

you get taken away and you undergo some torture, its nothing you haven’t been through before.

they were the same thing just for different reasons, so you take it in a stride.

* * *

you are thrown into a war, a literal war.

and you run into a party you’ve never been to before.

his name is David Joseph Katz, but he introduces himself as dave, and from the first second you see him you are sure you are in love with him.

Dave is everything.

* * *

Dave dies and you hate parties.

parties never end.

they leave you with a hangover.

bad memories.

and the shadow of the fun you had before it died down.

* * *

A light ding comes from your phone and your eyes shoot open, you dont remember falling asleep, or leaving your phone on for that matter. you lean over your bed, and grab your phone. 

“Happy Birthday, Klaus!” his phone reminds him.

Either way you notice yourself sadly grinning down at your phone, you decide to let the notification sit until the morning.

Instead, you find yourself wondering if you want a party or not. 

You decide against it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok! thank u to my friend craig for the prompts this month !!!! <3 love uuuu craig!!! SMOOCH.   
> but yeah! sorry if this is a tad messy, its me kind of stretching my metaphorical writer bones !!!  
> more will come, hopefully they will improve as i go on! but for now, please have this! 
> 
> kudos & comments appreciated !!


End file.
